Chrisse
by P.J.O lemons
Summary: A random, Chrisse  ChrisxClarisse  lemon. Therefore, be prepared for details, because it's a LEMON. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I know I suck for never ever updating... But I hate viruses and their stupid stupidness! D:= They just suck. Let's just say that I lost saved writing due to viruses... And a computer switch... So... Yeah. I suck.

I just had to write this because it's been stuck in my head for _ages_, and because I'm having stupid writer's block with other writing. I know about the OOCness. Sorry. I don't know if I'll be adding chapters, but I'm sure noone would mind. You know, given my bad quality in writing and all.

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN.**

* * *

><p>*<span>Third Person<span>*

Clarisse entered the arena and took a good look around. There was nobody there. Good, she thought, she had always preferred it that way. She liked to be alone. That's why she came at 4:00 this morning. When the daughter of Ares was warmed up for the daily training, she began. Hacking at dummies; trying different ways of holding Maimer in case she had to; pretending that the heads of the dummies were the heads of random, stupid Apollo kids who always said weird things... You know, the usual.

Chris rolled in his bed and smacked his head on the wall. He cursed under his breath, rubbing the side of his head and noting the time. 4:36 AM. Yawning quietly, the child of Hermes exited his cabin without stepping on anybody and sneaked to the Ares cabin. He didn't dare enter right away... Because last time he tried, a few of Clarisse's brothers were up... Things did not end so well. After pressing his ear against the door and only hearing the snores of the Ares campers, he decided it was safe for him to peek in the girls side of the cabin to see if Clarisse was there or at the arena. Damn it, Chris thought, she's at the arena.

Shortly after maiming more than 50 dummies until they were just the fabric and the insides, Clarisse heard a noise, then breathing. Knowing who it was because she heard it many times before, she sighed and turned around, lowering Maimer instead of pointing it at the intruder. Chris wrapped his arms around Clarisse's waitst, pulling her close and pressing their bodies together.

"Hi..." Chris breathed.

"Why are you awake, and why the hell are you here, Rodriguez?" Clarisse inquired, raising an eyebrow. She loved how Chris' hair was messy and his eyes dark with emotions he was not hiding well; love mixed with lust.

"The wall in my cabin tried to beat me up so I came here to see you." He grinned.

"Would you mind telling me how the fuck it did that, weirdo?" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I rolled into it while sleeping, actually." Chris confessed, eyes roaming Clarisse's face.

"You moron-" Clarisse didn't get to finish her sentence, because Chris smashed his lips against hers. Soon they were only communicating with their mouths. Chris slipped his mouth away from hers, took a deep breath then started sucking on her neck, right below her ear.

Clarisse moaned, pushing his head away. "Gods Chris, if you're going to start this, we'd better go into the storage room." The storage room was where the unusable armor and weapons were put until they could be re-forged. Clarisse knew that people almost never went in there, so she knew it would be the most private place. Even if there was no bed, she would rather be in there than in a cabin where they could be caught much more easily.

"Lets go then..." Chris was getting impatient, running his hands up Clarisse's shirt and tugging on her bra gently.

"Mm hmm..." Clarisse took Chris' hand out of her shirt, held it for a second and then lead him to the storage room.

When they quickly slipped inside the room and closed the door, Clarisse let go of Chris' hand and leaned Maimer on a wall.. She grabbed his shirt, and slammed him against a wall. She started kissing him and running her hands all over his chest, shoulders and abs. Clarisse made a noise that sounded somewhat like a growl, and pressed herself against him with much force. Now usually Chris would be in his glory and just enjoy it while it lasted, but one of the old swords fell off one of the shelves. Chris broke away from Clarisse to save her from being stabbed by the sharp edge of the broken sword by grabbing the hilt just in time. Clarisse raised her eyebrows and laughed, smacking her forehead.

"I don't mean to brag, but I really am one in a million." Chris said, grinning and setting down the sword.

"Now, what do you think makes you so damn special, punk?" Clarisse retorted, arms crossed.

"Well, c'mon! I mean, besides me," Chris pushed Clarisse into a corner, "Who would you let do this?" Chris pressed himself against her, and kissed her passionately.

"Nobody."

"And this?" Chris slid his hands up her shirt and into the cups of her bra.

Clarisse gasped and sputtered, "No-nobody."

Chris continued his torture. "What about _this_?" He pressed his thigh against her lady parts and moved his leg slowly, while massaging her breasts in his hands.

Clarisse moaned and her breathing hitched. "Oh _gods_ Chris! Nobody! I get it! Oh gods! Just... Chris, seriously!" She had one hand tangled in his hair with the other on the side of his neck, and she was having trouble thinking strait. There was a throbbing ache between her legs that she wanted taken care of by Chris. Chris could feel himself get _really_ hard after seeing her in that state. And just think, they're both still fully clothed!

Clarisse could feel Chris' erection against her, and it drove her crazy.

"Your clothes need to be taken off. _Now_." Clarisse demanded, almost purring.

"Only if I can take off yours." Chris kissed her (While keeping up everything else), and their tongues danced for about five seconds before Clarisse broke away from him completely. She took his shirt off, and started to pull at his jogging pants. Chris stopped her and almost tore her shirt off. Clarisse moaned and nipped at his ear before continuing taking off his pants. Chris kicked them off, along with his socks and shoes. Chris noticed something, and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse asked him.

"I have one article of clothing on and you have three, not counting shoes and socks. No fair." He replied, then unbuttoned Clarisse's jeans. "It's about to change soon, though."

Clarisse kicked off her shoes and socks along with her pants, so they stood there for a second in silence, wearing nothing but undergarments. Chris made a hungry noise in the back of his throat when Clarisse dragged her nails from his collarbone, to the rim of his navy blue boxers. He made her shudder as he started feeling her curves with his hands. Clarisse grabbed his dick and rubbed it through his boxers causing some seriously low growls to erupt from his mouth. He started to pull at Clarisse's red bra and tug at her black underwear.

He reached behind her, unclasped her bra, and pulled it off, revealing her D sized breasts. Clarisse stopped rubbing him and she pulled down his boxers, then Chris pulled off her underwear. There was now a pile of clothes beside them. Clarisse turned them both around, and then pushed him on the wall by pressing her naked body against his. Chris reached down and rubbed Clarisse's clit between his index finger and thumb, making a high pitched sound erupt from Clarisse's throat. Chris saw the clothes and figured that it was a good enough makeshift bed as opposed to the floor. So he slipped away, and Clarisse was dizzy, trying to recover from pleasure. The throbbing between Clarisse's legs was stronger than before, and Chris was so hard it hurt.

He sat on the pile of clothes and beckoned her to him. She sat down on him, making him slip inside of her. They both moaned in pleasure, and kissed. Chris loved the tightness and warmth, and Clarisse was just thinking 'Damn, he's huge'.

"Gods I needed this!" Chris said and licked her bottom lip. Clarisse placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Same... Mm!" Chris started to rub her clit while she was on him. She moaned and she started sliding herself up and down on him.

Chris put his hands on her hips, helping her slide faster. Their breathing quickened. Clarisse moved one of her hands to his hair and pulled as her G-spot was hit.

"Wait, do that again, 'cause that felt good..." They redid it and she gasped, pulling on Chris' hair again.

"Right spot?" he asked.

"Mm hm...!" She couldn't help but squealing in pleasure as they both slowly lowered her onto him while hitting her G-spot big time.

Clarisse slowly slid up again, and Chris pushed her hips down with force, making her slam onto him. They repeated it a few times before Chris leaned his head on the wall while moaning with his eyes closed.

"Shit, you're so _tight_." Clarisse liked hearing this very much.

She leaned in and whispered, "It feels so good to fuck you. You have no idea how damn sexy you are."

He made a little noise as Clarisse slammed onto him again. "Wrap your legs around me." he whispered.

Clarisse looked at him curiously, but wrapped her legs around him, enjoying the pleasure as he slid farther inside he had been before. Then Chris did something that Clarisse should have expected. He flipped them over, so she was on the bottom, and he was on top. While flipping with Chris inside of her, Clarisse felt her G-spot get hit with such force that she could feel her head spin from being in pleasure.

"My turn." Chris grinned, then started thrusting, making her breathing stop for a moment. When she finally gasped, he started sliding inside and out of her slowly, making every good part last a little longer. They kissed with a wild fire, and Clarisse ran her hands all over Chris' chest and stomach, making him shiver. He looked at Clarisse with eyes filled with love and lust, and started to slam into her repeatedly.

"Chris, I'm getting really close...!" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Same." Chris moaned, still thrusting and feeling pleasure come over him like waves.

Not even fifteen seconds later, Clarisse started getting dangerously close.

"How close are you?" Clarisse demanded, almost going over the edge, but still wavering on it.

"Really_ really_ close..." Chris bit his lip.

"Oh _fuck_, CHRIS! I'm _cumming_! CHRIS!" Clarisse yelled, tangling both of her hands in his hair and she tightened her legs around him.

"Mm, _Clarisse_!" Chris moaned and panted, then kissed her. They were screaming silently at eachother with their mouths locked, both sweating. He slid out of Clarisse, laid down on the clothes beside her, and got his body tangled with hers.

"That was definitely needed. We haven't had sex in... How long?" Chris asked.

"About two months. And just we had sex for how long?" Clarisse smiled, feeling the warmth radiating off of Chris.

"Oh gods, I don't even know!" Chris tightened his arms around Clarisse.

"Mmm..." Clarisse completely relaxed when she felt safer as his grip tightened.

"I love you, you know that? Seriously, I love you so much that it hurts."

"Yeah I do, and I love to hear it because I love you too... But next time I'm going to torture you." She licked Chris' neck, and nibbled his earlobe, growling. Chris made a humming noise and pressed his hips against her with force.

"It's too easy to want you..." he mumbled.

"You're the one to talk." she mumbled back.

"We have to get dressed soon." He hoped that 'Sweet Clarisse' would stay a few minutes longer, but he thought about it too soon.

"Shut the fuck up, you son of a bitch."

* * *

><p>AN: A few words for you my friend... Clarisse takes birth control in the story. xD Sorry if you didn't like it! But hey, I warned you with saying that I have crappy quality in writing and that it was OOC... And it's 4:14am where I'm from.. So yeah, I just had to finish it. :P


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I'm such a bitch, I know. I really do feel bad, honestly.

I got an anonymous review from some 'Jin' saying:

"This a landmark in Percy Jackson fanfiction history! First ever CxC lemon! I do not see any OOCness. By the way, birth control is only 99.9% effective, so if you wanted to continue the story you could have some baby drama!"

I was like, "You just made my fucking day, even though it's over!"  
>And I got a bunch of other reviews (from both this story and my other one, Thalico)... I was so happy. :3 You guys bothered reading my story, and reviewing it. I love you guys! :3<br>So, this is going to be an all dialogue story, so yeah... I'm going to be writing in different ways in this story, so it could go from third person, to first person, to all dialogue, and so on and so forth.  
>I really hope you can distinguish who is who by voice, but I'll tell you who is who anyways. So, first, it's Clarisse, then they go back and forth. (Oh gods, my mind. xD Mental images. XD)<br>ANYWAYS. On with the story I should've updated long ago, but didn't 'cause... Ugh. I can't think of a word bad enough.

* * *

><p><em>"Shut the fuck up, you son of a bitch."<em>

"As you wish, my love."

"Lucky for you that I don't feel like kicking your ass..."

"That's 'cause you love my ass. Don't even try to deny it. _Ow._ What was that for?"

"..."

"God damn it, Clarisse."

"..."

"Ow, okay, I get it, I get it."

"Mm. We gotta go."

"... Ugh."

"Chris, let go so I can get up."

"Why?"

"..."

"Holy fucking _shit. OW. _I get it!"

"You've said that three times now. I'm getting dressed now."

"... I love watching you get dressed. 'Cause then I can play it backwards in my mind."

"Move your ass, bitch. I'll lock you in here."

"Whatever."

"Chris, hurry up."

"Yeah yeah, just a second. Jeez."

"... I swear to all that is holy, don't start right now, we have got to go."

"But I thought you liked it."

"Fuck you."

"You know you want to."

"I'm going to lock you in here. Bye."

"No! I'm following, I'm following."

"Good."

"We've gotta do that again sometime."

"Oh my."

"Seriously."

"... Yeah, we do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Now, that was a piece of shit, but I'm going to try to do another update really soon. It'll have to do with Clarisse and Chris making out in the Ares cabin, and one of her brothers will walk in or something.

I really hope you guys like using your imagination, because you can imagine whatever you like with the dialogue. :P

~P.J.O Lemons.


End file.
